During their operational period, large structures are susceptible to mechanical damage of various origins, such as faulty maneuvers by heavy-construction machines, falling loads such as freight containers, boat anchor activity, or malicious acts. When the damage is a dent, the damaged structure often remains fluidtight, but the question arises as to its mechanical properties and whether it can continue to be used. For example, the internal pressure at which a pipeline can still be used and its shape determine the flow rate of the hydrocarbons which can pass through it.
No method currently exists for determining the mechanical performance of a structure, particularly one of large dimensions, without placing the structure out of service or performing a destructive test such as burst testing. Standards are used (ASME, API, ERG, PDAM . . . ) which relate a parameter defining an aspect of the defect, generally the dent size relative to the diameter, to whether the structure can continue to be used. The defect sizes acceptable by these standards are low. The damaged structure must therefore be put out of service and replaced. For example, for an unconstrained dent in a pipeline, i.e. where the cause of the dent is no longer present, the maximum limit allowed by the PDAM standard is a dent depth of 7% of the diameter.
An object of the invention is to remedy some or all of the above disadvantages by providing a method of determining mechanical performance of a structure that has been damaged, which can be applied in situ, without destructive testing, and which yields a reliable result.